From Heavens Ashes
by Lankore
Summary: Heaven is in chaos and civil war in all the realms is all that can follow. Who can save reality now that Flash the god of Creation has fallen..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Fall From Grace

Seraphial looked out onto the crowd, millions upon millions of angels all screaming in terror and panic at not just his actions, but the enforcers sent to collect everyone present.

He took the sword, still glowing with the holy blood of Flash the god of creation, and he raised it upwards and unleashed an arch of lightning more akin to a plasma bolt on the sun. The crowd was silent and looked at him in fear, and this sent a wave of emotion running through the Archangel.

Disgust at their weakness

Anger at their impurities

And sadness, that this was his only choice. To make a truly pure reality.

"Citizens of Heaven and earth, look upon me and hear my words. Tell me any of you.. what is purity?"

He waited but knew they were too panicked to answer even if they thought they knew.

"Purity, according to biblical language, is to be morally clean, without blemish. Purity was essential in all of the sacrifices, meaning the sacrifice had to be physically perfect, without blemish or fault. Anything less than that was unacceptable to the Holy and Perfect God.

The ancient scriptures tell us; Therefore I urge you, brethren, by the mercies of Flash our creator, to present your bodies a living and holy sacrifice, acceptable to His Light, which is your spiritual service of worship.

If our entire lives are to be a sacrifice of worship to Flash, how much more should WE be as pure, spotless and clean as the animal sacrifices required in the Old worship! And yet we look upon our creator.. our God.. Flash Creation the Infallible. And WHAT has he given to us?"

He saw the confusion and anger in the crowd, some bold young guardian angels even taking flight as if to challenge him, only to be struck down by the many soldiers keeping them corralled

"Hell has leaked from its holdings and has been terrorizing not only Earth but other worlds and even Heaven itself, humans have grown to acquire powers and renounce the holy angels who gifted them these abilities, and monsters grow in boldness and are climbing from their holes. And worse yet, the temples and the authority of the divine and of those in Heaven have been desecrated and many destroyed.

Where has Flash been during this sacrilege? Sitting in mourning for his lost son, the damned firstborn so corrupt he has become a demon himself! Bring him forth!"

The guards at his side dragged a burning figure who looked to be made of flames, Seraphial grabbed his face and held him up to the crowd to see the unconscious form of Septimus Winter, but his face was different and his eyes had a slight holy glow to them with his burning hair seeming to shift in and out of a metallic silver color. He was beaten and looked sick and disoriented and his wings were bent at odd angles, clearly broken.

The angels in the crowd all gasped and some screamed in rage to kill the demon.

"Yes you all know this animal well, Septimus Winter the king of Hell and the Deacon of the Damned, killer of millions and torturer of countless more. But some may better know his old name.. Platinum Winchester! The son of Flash!"

At this he stabbed his shoulder with the Godly blade and flooded the demon king with a portion of his fathers grace, and the greater Archangel Platinum was revealed as he screamed in pain and sorry and despair at his fathers fate. The crowd gasped and grew silent.

"Now you see the truth! His own son fallen so far that he's become the darkest of beings and a truly unforgivable creature. THIS is why he has let Hell take such a hold, THIS is the truth of the Winchester Family! And I tell you now.. I have had enough of this sacrilege! Flash is no god! And his children.. nothing but chaotic beasts!"

He threw the body of Platinum, writhing in agony with the conflicting powers eating at him from the inside. Seraphial then readied his sword at his neck and clenched his hands firmly as he looked down in disgust at the young Archangel.

"And like a beast for sacrifice I will kill it as it so deserves!"

He raised the sword and brought it down to take his head but a gush of wind and a flash of light and he saw he had missed, and who had stolen his quarry.

"Gabriel.. you should've been taken care of like the others."

"Seraph this isn't you.. come on buddy this isn't who you are what are you doing?!"

Seraphial silently raised the sword and shot a beam of holy energy at him, but the Archangel of Joy isn't called the fastest being alive for nothing and he quickly flew away with Platinum in his arms as he raised towards the break in the clouds where Flash fell. Seraphial looked down and spotted a small group of young angels, but he could see their souls and they were merely monsters and some alien creature disguised. Seraphial jumped down and walked quickly yet calmly towards the panicked group.

Then three Guardian Angels blocked his way

"My Lord please, these are children and Gabriel is your friend! I won't let you huACK.."

Seraphial beheaded two of the three and used one of his six wings to slice the third in two. Gabriel looked on in shock as tears welled up in his eyes. Seraphial simply raised his sword and shot another beam at the group only to have four civilians and a Seraphim guard dive in the way being killed instantly, angering and confusing Seraphial. Why could they never understand that in the greater plan they are nothing and trying to stay his hand was foolishness.

A part of the crowd came and grabbed Gabriel and pushed him towards the closing portal to earth that Flash's Fall had made, they screamed for him to take Platinum and the children to safety even as he could hear Seraphial cutting down more and even heard fellow angel citizens attacking at him, people he'd once called dear friends.

But mourning could come later, he grabbed ahold of Platinum and the children as they grabbed onto him in fear, even the Novian was afraid of the mass chaos all around them. Gabriel look up one last time to see the brave angels who blocked the path getting cut down, and he flapped his massive wings and speed towards earth at the speed of light with tears streaming down his face as he fled the now burning city he had called his home.

Seraphial looked at the closing portal and stopped and let it close, he looked at the dead and dying angels at his feet and frowned at the waste of life. But it was necessary, and more will die before the day is done if he is to take control of Heaven by then.

"Apprehend them immediately, but do not worry yourselves to greatly. This is the end of an era, and the rise of a new pure age. And like metal is purified of imperfections, so too will all of Creation be purified in the Holy Fires or absolution.."

Authors Note: I'm back everyone! And I am finally finishing my story, if you haven't read Secrets In Hellfire then please do so or this will make very little sense to start (please ignore how cringey SiH is at the start it was my first story lol)

I'm so happy to be back writing and I will have my later chapters be longer and more exciting, I hope this one is good it's primarily to get the story started again and give a sense for what's going on now


	2. Chapter 2

Brains and Brawn

Scab sat in his Observatory tower of his hidden castle on Mars, scratching at his exposed skull with a noticeably worried expression on his normally calm and calculating face.

"Flash is dead.. or at the very least Fallen. This... nothing in my scrying or calculations could have predicted this mess."

From the hallway came running Protos, the second in command of the alien commandos. When he came into the room he stopped and was visibly angry.

"Scab.. what is going on you rotting trickster. Why has Earth been sealed off?"

Protos' voice was raspy and sounded exhausted despite coming from the filtered mask, that battle had taken a lot out of the group. Not unexpected considering they were facing Heavens most powerful angel.

"So you're saying you can't contact Sara or Gennine with your LSS then.. so he's blocked technological communications as well as magical.. This is more then a coup, this is a complete takeover."

Protos raised an eyebrow and a single red beam locked itself onto Scabs head coming from his advanced LSS fused into his back.

"You had better start making some sense.. I want my team back and if you-"

"Flash Winchester Lord of Creation, has been slain it seems. Who by is still unclear but Heaven, Hell, Nerezza, and Earth have all been sealed off from the rest of the galaxy at large. That is why we can't communicate and why I can't teleport anyone back, we seem to have been cut off."

Protos seemed visibly disturbed. Although a Novian and not part of the Earth planes of reality, everyone in the universe at least had some idea who Flash was. The creator of all things. And to hear he had somehow been taken down was frightening to even the most hardened of beings.

"So.. what happens now corpse? I can tell you know I don't plan on sitting by and waiting for Earth to reopen."

"And neither do I, however I cannot force my way inside on my own. We.. are going to need some help from someone you may have heard of. He's often called the smartest being in the universe."

Protos' eyes went wide and he slumped into a nearby chair in shock.

"No.. not him. He's uncontrollable and unpredictable at best! You can't possibly be serious.."

"Oh I am unfortunately, trust me I wouldn't try to get his attention unless it was absolutely necessary. And he may be the only one who can stop an all out war between all the plains of reality."

Protos sighed heavily and massaged the bridge of his eyes.

"How long until you contact him?"

"I was just about to.. if you'd stay I could use your help in ensuring things go to plan. He won't be happy getting forced away from whatever he's doing."

Both men stood up and looked at each other knowingly. If this goes wrong and they don't play their cards right.. they could both die easily. But it needed to be done in order to try to stop the madness before it truly begins.

Scab wrote down a large runic summoning circle with multiple overlapping languages of runes in a collection of blood, angel relics and feathers, demon flames as well as vampire ashes and many other arcane ingredients.

"All right, four summoning circles in demonic, angelic, wiccan, and Latin with six protection wards. This should hopefully get him in the room at least.. ready?"

Protos stood back and his LSS glowed red in battle mode while he held a plasma cannon towards the circles.

"As ready as I can be, I doubt this will do anything if he gets angry though."

"Oh it won't help at all, but whatever makes you feel safe. Now then..."

Scabs hands started to break and bend into odd shapes as he performed the multiple summonings at once while the black sand flowed from his eye to assist in the teleportation. The room turned dark and the seals flowed and burned with black flames and glowing with heavenly light, scab spoke in four languages at once all overlapping as he strained to perform the rituals. Finally a form started to appear in the center that seemed humanoid in appearance but was still foggy, it seemed it was sitting before being summoned.

Then the form appeared to stand and turn, it had a red glow to where it's right eye would be and a green glow in the left, it looked towards Scab and then scowled. The form raised its hand and suddenly Scab was flung backwards slamming into the wall and the ritual was broken and stopped. But in the center of the seals stood what appeared to be a man.

He had messy spiked purple hair and his right eye was solid black with red pupil while his left was regular white with a green pupil, he had a prominent scar along his left eye and what looked like a smaller one above his right. He was wearing a light blue shirt that was rather dirty and stained in.. something, and he had on blue jeans and over it all was a white lab coat that appeared to have seen better days. From his back protruded two sparkling fairy like wings that flittered occasionally.

Scab turned his eye towards the man and did his best to smile as he was being crushed in a telekinetic grip.

"W-welcome to my castle Isaac.. please..urg.. make yourself at home heh heh."

Isaac scowled even harder, his eyes slits, and he took a step forward..

..and fell flat on his face

"Who the fuck teleports sssomeone when they're d-drinking damn it.. that was some good Skar..skarborg... whatever it was called it was good damn it."

Protos raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him now.

" _This_ is the legendary Isaac?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Negotiations

Isaac was trying to stand back up but ended up only getting himself to lay on his back with the ceiling light directly in his face, he closed his eyes and waved his hand causing the offending light to explode and the remains then fade into dust.

"Sssssomeone better help me up and get me a drink or this planet is gonna... what planet am I on anyway what the fuuuuck."

"Protos get him something from my shelf on the left, I need to put my ribs back together"

As Scab attempted to stand and readjust his damaged body Isaac raised his hand at him

"I'll fix..fix it I got it... don't worry just one of these spells..."

His hand glowed and runes appeared as Scab tried but too late to turn down the drunk mans assistance and his legs promptly exploded in a bloody mess

"Oh fuck that wasn't the right spell.."

"If you don't mind Isaac I believe I can do this myself and you won't have to waste your 'great' powers on me"

Scab spoke through clenched teeth. Although he was a zombie and something like this wouldn't kill him, having your legs explode is still painful to anyone and even though he can make a potion to grow them back it's a huge inconvenience.

Protos handed Isaac a large bottle of wine which he grabbed and proceeded to start chugging down until he fell backwards onto the couch and passed out, hugging a large pillow tightly and petting it while drool was dripping from his mouth as he grumbled happily falling asleep.

"You're toooo cuddly Cam... like an adorable... pillow..."

Protos went up towards Scab who was twisting his torso and making snapping noises as he moved and reassembled his insides.

"So this is the legendary and infamous Isaac, I've heard plenty of stories and legends of him during my travels and years of missions.. this wasn't what I expected"

Scab looked down at the powerful being passed out on his couch and his face went to one of rare worry

"Honestly this wasn't what I expected in the slightest either. I've never had an encounter with him before and I've also heard plenty from God's, demons, and other ancient beings, but none of my predictions or educated guesses had an alcoholic fool for his description..."

"Then your a damn idiot."

Both Scab and Protos rapidly turned towards the voice to see what looked like a ghostly version of the drunkenly snoring Isaac. He was floating around glancing at the scientific equipment and small library in Scabs lab, almost like he was judging and appraising them.

Scab was the first to break out of the shock and walked towards the ghostly figure to address him.

"Lord Isaac I presume? May I ask.. what and how you're doing this?"

Isaac glanced down at him for a moment before floating up and tapping on a skeleton diorama of some large mythical creature

"Its Professor Isaac, don't ever call me a Lord or 'magesticness' or something like that again. I am a man of science not some pompous asshole, and as for your question I'm currently assessing everything as an astral projection of myself as well as using my ghost and ghoul abilities to be fully corporeal. It's easier to talk this way since my body is happily too drunk to care or function correctly, now then..."

Isaac raised his hand a little bit and pulled two chairs together and forced Protos and Scab to sit in front of him.

"Why did you go to all the trouble of summoning me here, be quick and give a good reason or I'll be leaving and you won't be summoning me like that ever again."

Scab smiled and cheekily raised his hand as if he were a student in some odd school. Isaac simply gave him a look that screamed annoyance and like he was tired of juvenile jokes.

"Just talk damn it zombie"

"Alright then, my name is Scab Crackle and this is one of my associates, Protos. We summoned you because if you haven't noticed something's closed off all of earth, heaven, and hell as well as all the adjoining sub realms. Specifically the apparent death of Flash and what is likely the power vacuum facilitated by the falling of a literal God. We were hoping you could get us back onto one of the planes of earth so we can at least get ahold of some of our friends and team members"

Isaac upon hearing that Flash was presumed dead paused and turned an eye towards Scab, paying him more attention but still at least acting like he couldn't care less.

"And why would I ever go out of my way to involve myself in a conflict spanning multiple realms of the Sol system just to get you your friends? I was literally in a separate galaxy a moment ago, I have no involvement or investment and also no reason to change that"

Scab gave a slight smile and looked at Isaac doubtingly

"Forgive me Professor.. but I believe you are in fact lying."

Isaacs demonic eye slightly glowed at this and he looked intently at Scab waiting for an explanation.

"You see Isaac, although I know very little about you I did do extensive research on you. I wouldn't be so stupid as to summon you without having at least some idea of what I was getting into, and as such I know you do have a stake in Earth."

Isaac paused and calmly floated up to Scab giving him his full attention while his eyes had a sort of dangerous power behind them

"You've got some seeerious balls corpse, but tell me what you think you know about me. Remember, I really like my privacy"

Scab kept his smile but seemed genuinely worried and Protos just looked on with terror, this idiot was willingly provoking one of if not the most powerful being in the known universe. And he was just hoping if things go south he doesn't get lumped in with whatever punishment Isaac gives out.

"You see Isaac, I've noticed a simple pattern. You have been spotted on earth or in the earthly planes on average seventy two percent more then anywhere else in the known galaxy I have access to. Granted that's nothing when compared to the infinite scale of the universe but it's still enough to realize you have some stake in this world. And obviously I wanted to find out why."

Isaac raised an eyebrow but his gaze got all the more stern on him as he listened.

"Well then corpse, what have you found?"

Scab then smiled wider but was also visibly more uncomfortable and nervous about what he was going to say next.

"Well sir.. you see. I made a very interesting and wonderful friend... a kind boy albeit none too bright b-but I digress still a truly kind and incredible individual."

Isaac stared at him intently

"Oh lovely, what's his name?"

"Oh heh heh... his name yes.. it's... Jake Morales.. your grandson. And he... may be stuck in the middle of that civil war thing..."


End file.
